


[ABO]穿梭24小时

by Yui0912



Series: [ABO]穿梭三部曲 [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M, Uchiha Incest, 鼬佐
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-04-23 09:51:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19148641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yui0912/pseuds/Yui0912
Summary: ABO三部曲第一部大小佐助通过时光机穿梭到十年前与十年后未成年标记√





	1. 16岁篇

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 未满17岁的佐助突然来到10年后见到了32岁的哥哥

宇智波佐助，26岁零11个月，就职于一个名为[音]的科研团队。直系亲属中只有一位兄长，32岁零45日，是一位出色的alpha，也是世界知名跨国科研企业[晓]的高层人员。

佐助之所以没有选择兄长的公司是因为他的性别，他是个Omega，而音团队的负责人大蛇丸同样也是个Omega。他想向兄长证明omega的团队也可以做出不斐的成绩。当然还有一个原因，大蛇丸曾经也是晓企业的高层，并且是个危险人物，他是带着任务跟随大蛇丸的。

 

2079年6月22日，佐助一大早就赶来上班，因为今天他们团队终于要首次试验近几年的项目成果。

现在已经过了生化实验的年代，更多的科研团队把目光投向了[时空]这个命题。音团队也不例外，大蛇丸最近几年都在做一项名为[穿梭]的项目，其目标是把人传送回过去。佐助不知道为什么大蛇丸会想做这个项目，但据说和故人有关。

他与大蛇丸还有其他科研人员站在一个横置的玻璃培养罐前，里面躺着志愿者重吾。志愿者与所有科研人员都在脖子上戴了一个追踪颈圈，以防实验中出现异变。大蛇丸摁下总控开关，机器中冒起蓝色的光扫描着重吾的身体。

突然，整个实验室内响起刺耳的警报，培养罐从里向外爆开。罐内的蓝光直直射向科研人员们站立的地方，众人不禁用手臂挡住刺眼的光线。

强光渐渐减弱，实验室内依旧充斥着源源不绝的警报声。众人放下手臂，看到志愿者依旧躺在破碎的罐内，唯独原来在他们身边的佐助不见了。那个位置现在站着一个十六七岁，与佐助面容相仿的少年。

就在这时，追踪系统响起电子女声：  
“2号目标追踪成功。报错，不明生物体到达。2号目标追踪成功。报错，不明生物体到达。2号目标追踪成功。报错，不明生物体到达…”

“佐助？！”

香磷穿着一身白大褂惊讶的看着身边的少年。她与佐助是大学同学，虽然面前的人比记忆中18岁的佐助显得还要小一些，但她还是一眼就认出来这个人就是佐助。

“香磷。”大蛇丸示意香磷不要多说话，“你把实验室处理一下，我带他回办公室。”

“这是哪里？”  
佐助看着大蛇丸微敛眉头。

被传送前他正在家里，准备从冰箱里拿个番茄吃。谁知冰箱里射出一片蓝色的强光，等他再睁眼就到了这个奇怪的地方，眼前还站满他不认识的人。

不过他知道这个大蛇丸，是哥哥在晓团队的同事。在16岁的佐助的记忆中，这时的晓还只是一个起步不久的科研团队。整个团队中只有十来个成员。

“这里不是说话的地方。跟我回办公室，我给鼬打电话让他过来接你。”

 

办公室内两人相对而坐，大蛇丸拿起电话拨通鼬的手机。  
“喂？鼬，试验出了点问题…嗯…对…他…被传送走了。”

不知电话另一头说了什么，佐助看到大蛇丸脸上有一瞬间的惊恐。

“我会尽快修复的，毕竟他还怀着孕呢。而且还有一个意外，机器从过去传送过来一个人。也就是说你弟弟现在还在公司，你快过来吧。”

大蛇丸挂掉电话对佐助解释道：  
“我先给你介绍一下现在的情况。现在是2079年。你看上去认识我？”

佐助点点头，一边努力消化着大蛇丸的话一边回答：  
“你是鼬的同事。”

“曾经是。现在我离开晓了，单独成立了一个团队。你那边是哪年哪天？”  
“2069年，6月22号吧。你刚才在电话里说的传送是什么？”

“是我现在研究的一个项目。计划是把现在的人单向传送回过去，没想到过去的人也会被传送过来。不过我会尽快让你回去的。”

大蛇丸一本正经的回答完佐助的问题后翻了翻日历。那么佐助现在从严格意义上来讲还是16岁，他记得鼬因为那过胜的道德观忍到佐助18岁才向佐助告白。也就是说…眼神变得玩味起来，大蛇丸嘴角勾出一个神秘的弧度。

“出于责任，我必须要告诉你一个消息。跟你对换的那个人是鼬的omega，也是这儿的科研人员。”  
“你说什么…”

大蛇丸见佐助一脸天塌下来的表情，心中升起小小的成就感。

佐助现在确实觉得天塌下来了。他暗恋鼬很久了，久到不知道是从什么时候开始的。他从小就很仰慕他这个兄长，但14岁分化时他才发现他对鼬的感情已经不止孺慕之情。

自分化以来，一直是鼬帮他临时标记度过发情期，因为鼬说抑制剂对身体不好。也正是因此，向来要强的他却对omega这个性别没有任何排斥。他一直小心翼翼的守护着心中的秘密，直到16岁生日那天。

那天刚好赶上他发情，意乱情迷之下他求鼬永久标记他。鼬却一口回绝，甚至带着几分惊怒。事后鼬还让他不许再提永久标记。他担惊受怕了很久，以为鼬会因此厌恶他。幸好下一次发情时，鼬照例帮他做了临时标记才稍稍安下心，也重新升起了几分憧憬与希望。

然而现在，大蛇丸的话给了他当头一棒。没想到十年后的哥哥不仅已经有了自己的omega，甚至那个omega还怀了哥哥的孩子。那十年后的他又在哪里？还跟鼬住在一起吗？

佐助强迫自己冷静下来。  
“那我呢？我是说那个27岁的佐助现在在哪儿？”

“纠正一点，现在是6月22日，还有一个月零一天他才满27周岁。他…出差了。对，他也是我们这儿的科研人员。你不用担心，最近肯定不会见到他。”

大蛇丸被佐助问得猝不及防，幸好他反应的快。26岁的佐助被传送回十年前，确实算因公出差啊。他保证这几句哪句都没骗这个小佐助。  
佐助听到大蛇丸的回答表示理解。设身处地想想，他确实没办法心平气和地跟鼬的omega一起工作，于情于理出差都是个不错的选择。不过他不懂为什么十年后的他就不能换一个地方工作。一定要让那个人碍自己的眼吗？

 

音团队租赁了晓总部旁边的一个大楼作为办公地点，鼬要赶到这里非常快。就在佐助跟大蛇丸说话的工夫，鼬直接破门而入走到佐助身边。

“大蛇丸，你最好尽快收拾好你的烂摊子。假如Sa…”鼬两手插着兜，瞥了一眼坐在旁边的佐助改口道：“假如他和我的孩子出现一点问题，我让你吃不了兜着走。”

现在的佐助看上去才十六七岁，鼬觉得有些东西还不宜说出来。虽说他现在已经知道佐助从很久前就已经喜欢上他了，但并不代表现在这个尚未被标记的爱人能立刻接受自己在怀孕的消息。佐助这么聪明，还是让他自己去发现吧，反正这个事估计也瞒不住。

鼬从裤兜里抽出手，牵住佐助温言：  
“走吧佐助，我们回家。”

佐助看到鼬牵着他的左手的无名指上有一枚婚戒。本来只是听大蛇丸说的他还不完全相信，现在事实摆在眼前…也是，大蛇丸没必要拿这种一问就能知道真相的事骗他。

佐助站起来，发现32岁的鼬比他记忆中的鼬还要高一些。一身西装革履，显得更加沉稳优雅。可是这样完美的鼬已经不是他的了。

鼬牵着佐助走向车库，发现佐助的情绪极其低落。  
“怎么了？是害怕么？”

佐助摇摇头。  
“只是觉得你比原来要高。”

鼬一想起这件事就想笑。他十七八岁的时候没怎么长个，本以为就那个身高了，没想到之后几年倒是窜了六七厘米，直到二十五才固定了身高。佐助长得早，19岁的时候就已经一米八出头，但还是因为比他矮那么几厘米耿耿于怀。所以一直期盼着能像他一样二十多岁再窜一窜，只是到最后都没窜成。

“嗯…哥哥长得比较晚。”鼬把佐助塞到副驾驶座给他扣上安全带，自己坐进了驾驶位，“你现在多大了？”

“还有一个月就17了。哥哥…你已经有omega了吗？”  
佐助终于按奈不住自己的心情问出最想问的话，虽然他知道答案可能很残忍。

“是啊。原谅我吧，佐助。”  
鼬抬起右手戳戳佐助的脑门，然后把上方向盘踩下油门。

大蛇丸8年前已经从晓离开了，所以他和佐助的事大蛇丸知道的并不是很清楚。其实他根本就没忍到佐助18岁，而是提前了一个多月。他在自己23岁生日那天把佐助永久标记了。虽然佐助多次表明自己并不在意，甚至感到开心，但鼬还是在这件事上对佐助感到有些抱歉。严格意义上来讲，未满18周岁就是未成年。

佐助听到鼬的回答更加闷闷不乐。十年后的自己真的能这么大度的原谅吗？不过这也没什么可原谅的。没听说过哪家弟弟会限制自己哥哥的婚姻。

“他…是个怎样的人？”  
“像佐助一样的人。”

心头升出一把妒火，佐助想干脆在这个时空直接质问鼬算了！反正他会回去的，就算待会儿闹得尴尬收场，大不了忍一段时间，回去后也就一了百了了。  
“那为什么不跟我在一起！”

鼬听到佐助的语气心下一沉。不知道为什么，他这个弟弟对他极度患得患失，不赶紧解释清楚指不定之后会干出什么事。之前有一次佐助误会他的感情只是出于迁就弟弟，差点因此去医院消除标记，事后温言解释了一整夜才算作罢。

“等等回家跟你说。”  
鼬又踩了一脚油门。

 

家还是记忆中的那个家，只是陈设变了很多。佐助能看出来，家里有很多东西都变成了情侣套。

“佐助，你随意，我先去打个电话。”  
鼬说完就走去阳台给公司打了个电话请假。

佐助走到自己的卧室，他想看看现在那个房间变成了什么样。推开门，映入眼帘的是两整排衣柜。佐助觉得自己握着门把的手都在颤抖。难道因为有了omega连弟弟原本的卧室都要变成储物间吗！

这么多年，鼬早就摸清伴侣在感情上的脾性。当他打完电话找到打开衣帽间一身低气压的佐助时，他就知道有些话必须立刻现在马上说清楚！

“佐助，过来，我们聊聊。”  
鼬揽着佐助的肩膀想把他往两人的卧室带，但佐助却很抵抗的站在原地不动。他根本就不想踏足那个跟哥哥一起睡觉的omega的房间！自从进了家门，他甚至不敢肆意呼吸，就怕闻见会令他作呕的信息素。

“你不好奇为什么10年后你会和我的omega在同一个团队工作么？”  
鼬天天面对快要而立的佐助都能哄骗地得心应手，区区一个未成年弟弟…不在话下！果不其然，小佐助最后三步一退的被鼬拐进了卧室。

佐助觉得自己的脸在充血。  
走进卧室的一瞬间他就注意到了挂在床头上方的巨幅婚照。两位新郎站在铺满鲜花的水台上，背后是一个巨大的花拱门和蔚蓝的爱琴海。鼬穿着黑色的礼服注视着与他相对而立却看向镜头的白衣伴侣。而那个白衣伴侣…正是佐助自己。

鼬看到佐助的反应，胸腔里憋出笑声，忍不住抬手戳了戳弟弟的额头。佐助惊慌失措的低下头，但嘴角是克制不住的羞涩。鼬拉着佐助走到床边自己坐下，搂住杵在他面前的弟弟的腰，仰起头观察着爱人的表情。

佐助偏了偏脑袋，露出泛红的耳根。16岁的佐助和他哥哥还是兄弟的距离，除去发情期哪里被鼬这么亲密的抱过？于是浑身僵直，眼睛都不知道该看哪儿。

“害羞了？”  
已经是与伴侣结婚多年的鼬拍了拍爱人的屁股。

“哥哥！”  
小佐助仿佛受到了惊吓，推开鼬的手臂往后退了两步。

佐助的动作逗得鼬哈哈直笑。他已经很久没见过羞涩的弟弟了，有些怀念。他现在那个成年伴侣真是开放得不得了，尤其是在床上，不是挑逗就是勾引，羞赧早就被抛进历史长河了。

“哥哥…”  
“嗯？”

鼬解开发绳，把胸前的领带也扯松了一些，然后解开衬衫最上面的两颗扣子。他谙熟弟弟的每一个喜好，尤其是对他的身体。佐助特别喜欢他披散着长发的样子，他想看看眼前这个弟弟会是什么反应。小佐助实在是太好玩了，就算是自诩正经的他也忍不住逗弄。

佐助难以置信地看着鼬。在他印象中哥哥总是一板一眼的，就算对他温柔甚至有求必应，但也不会是现在这个样子！他哥哥在这十年里到底经历了些什么啊！

“你…你怎么…我…那我今天睡哪儿？”  
佐助吞吞吐吐了半天，最后问了一个及其现实的问题。

鼬被佐助这么一问，笑容瞬间卡在脸上。他的佐助孕期刚刚三个月，正是最不稳定需要他禁欲的时候。现在身边出现了一个还未被标记的爱人，对于他这个已经禁欲了三个月的老司机来说简直就是头上悬了把刀——一击必杀。

“我睡沙发，你睡这儿。”  
“为什么！我们不是已经结婚了！”

“佐助…”鼬捏着眉心叹了口气，“你也不想把第一次留给现在的我吧？”

这么明显的暗示，佐助再听不懂就是傻了。  
“哦…好吧…”他蔫蔫的应了一句，然后眼神又开始飘忽起来，“哥哥…那…那我在什么时候被你永久标记的？”

老司机鼬难得的满脸尴尬，他根本不想回答这个问题！

佐助看到鼬的反应反而变得兴致勃勃，一屁股坐到鼬的身边。  
“你说啊我20岁？”

佐助觉得以鼬的品性，肯定是他成年后的事。而且哥哥肯定还要用什么“你还小”“你也许只是依恋兄长”这种屁话堵他的嘴！在他心里20岁都算个不错的结果了。佐助看了看那张结婚照，看不出年龄，倒是看着挺年轻的。他在未来保养得这么好？

“佐助，我去给你倒点番茄汁。”  
鼬没有回答，起身走出卧室。

佐助赶紧追了上去，他哥越这样他越兴奋好奇好吗！  
“你别走！你说啊！几岁几岁？19岁？”  
哇，这么刺激的嘛！他竟然成人一年后就成功了？

“折腾半天也快11点了。今天来不及做午饭了，我带你出去吃。等我换身衣服。”  
鼬把倒好的番茄汁塞进佐助手里，大步走进衣帽间然后把佐助关在了门外。

佐助喝了口番茄汁，嗯…冰镇的！不过还是答案更重要！他使劲拍了拍门继续追问道：  
“18岁？”

佐助举着空杯子，把耳朵贴在门上听着动静，屋里传来换衣服的悉嗦声。  
“哥！你说话啊！”

佐助等了一会还是没听到回复，正打算再拍拍门时，门被突然拉开了。他猝不及防的往前迭去，被屋里的鼬箍住肩膀。

鼬换了一件白色圆领长袖衫，下身是一条蓝黑色的棉麻休闲裤，还套了一件和裤子颜色一样的改良羽织长款外套。原本手腕上的商务手表也换成了一长串紫檀佛珠，一共108颗。

“诶！这串珠子！”

不知道为什么，鼬明明是个科研人员却特别信佛，每年还会去庙里上柱香。于是在一个月前，佐助特意去庙里拜来一串开了光的佛珠作为鼬的生日礼物。没想到过了十年鼬还戴着！佐助高兴地摆弄着对方的手腕看来看去。

“就是你送完我这串佛珠的365天后。”

佐助听到鼬没头没脑的话反应了一会儿，然后嘴越张越大，下巴都快掉到地上了。  
“哥哥…”佐助咽了口口水，“那时候我还没成年？”

鼬戳一下弟弟的脑门。  
“走吧，去吃饭。”

 

“哥哥…你到底什么时候开始喜欢我的？”  
就算是在饭桌上，佐助也不愿意放过鼬。不知道是不是错觉，他觉得现在这个鼬比他那个哥哥要坦诚多了，直白点说就是嘴更容易被撬开。

其实鼬只是随着年岁的增长变得更体贴了而已，更愿意以佐助的角度去思考问题。而且事情已经过去了那么多年，该坦白的早就跟他的大佐助坦白过了，现在没有什么是不能说的。

而且鼬知道他的omega迄今都在遐想假如他更早就表明心意会怎样。可惜时间不能倒回，佐助是永远见不到这一天了。不过现在这个小佐助还有机会。

“不知道。不过在你分化的那天我明白了自己的感情。”

那岂不是就是他14岁的时候！佐助被惊到了。  
“够丧尸，我喜欢。”

鼬听到这句话勾了勾嘴角。他的佐助当时听到这个答案的时候也给了他这六个字。  
“那…我16岁生日那天的事你还记不记得？”

鼬点点头。那件事他可是印象深刻。后来佐助死活要洗掉标记就是因为那件事烙下的阴影。他决定还是把话说明白，他可不想让那个年轻的自己因为这件事之后再闹一次了。

“我接下来说的话肯定会让你生气，但这些话应该是你最想知道的。我那天之所以拒绝你，除去你还未成年的原因外，还有一点是你当时神志不清，我怕你那么说只是因为受了发情期影响，以为你只把我当成一个可以标记你的普通alpha，所以才会拒绝你。我的控制欲你应该也清楚，其实我从没想过你会成为别人的伴侣。但同样的，你接受的必须是我，而不仅仅是一个alpha。”

佐助听完果然很生气。  
“你以为我会被情欲冲昏到任何一个alpha都可以标记我？！”

鼬揉了揉太阳穴，他就知道说完这段话佐助会是这个反应。  
“先吃饭。”鼬给佐助盛了一勺番茄牛腩，“这件事我已经向这个时空的你道歉很多次了。至于你想要的道歉，可以回去之后向那个我讨回来。”

鼬觉得自己真是腹黑透了，狠起来连自己都阴。不过自己原来那个性格确实对佐助不好，得板板。  
“你现在知道我是怎么想的了，就可以安心等到成年了，对吧？其实我到现在都对自己在你未成年时就要了你有些自责。”

鼬还是想让原来那个自己保留一点道德观。但佐助可不这么想，他现在已经开始盘算起回去之后怎么让他哥把他吃掉了！

 

下午，鼬坐在沙发上一边看书，一边挖起一块奶油蛋糕。甜腻的奶油味冲进鼻腔，那是他最喜欢的味道。佐助百无聊赖不知道该干什么，干脆坐到鼬身边。鼬顺势把他搂进怀里，心想今天的蛋糕好像比往日的味道更好些。

这个动作是鼬多年来养成的习惯。往常他看公司资料时，佐助就会窝在他怀里看研究报告。但他忘了现在的佐助是那个还没听他告白过的小佐助。小佐助被鼬的动作搞得身体一僵，适应了一会才渐渐放松下来。他好奇的看了看书的封皮，上面写着[怀孕怎么吃]。他这才想起来大蛇丸和鼬的话！于是腾得一下坐直了腰板。

十年后的他在孕期？？？

“怎么了？”。  
“哥哥…”佐助咽了口口水，“我…我怀孕了？”

鼬看了一眼书皮。  
“对啊。快27岁的omega已经算晚育了吧。”

佐助完全无法以现在的年纪想象怀孕时的心情。我不会害怕么？我会难受么？听说很多omega怀孕时吐得很厉害…  
“我…我有什么反应么？”

“会害喜。还挺严重的，所以我才看这本书。”鼬摸了摸佐助的头发，眼中满是心疼，“你别想了，还早着呢。”

一提到怀孕，鼬也沉默下来。

“哥哥，你别担心。我没事，我是说未来的我。我说不清，但我来到这里后能感觉到和那个我的一点点联系。我没事，我们的孩子肯定也没事。”  
“你能感觉到？”

佐助点点头，摸了摸后颈。  
“腺体有些说不清的感觉。本来我以为是因为刚过发情期信息素还不稳定，听你这么一说可能是跟那个我有关。”

“应该是因为追踪器。”

鼬摩挲着一下佐助的脖子，心下暗叫不好。佐助刚过发情期，现在还被孕期的伴侣影响，晚上很可能会再次迎来热潮。  
还有孕期的omega在晚间更需要alpha的信息素，希望那个时空里的自己能干点人事。要是因为心里那点所谓的自持与隐忍而伤了佐助跟孩子，他这辈子都没办法原谅自己。

“追踪器？”  
“嗯。你应该知道每个人的信息素都是不同的吧，就像指纹一样。这几年研究发现同一时空中拥有相同信息素的个体可以相互感应。所以军方开发出一种追踪器，可以标记信息素。控制部门保留被标记人员的信息素样本，通过特殊的机器就能得知被标记者的位置和状态。这项技术多用于军方的特殊部队，没想到大蛇丸竟然用了这个方法追踪目标。你感应到的应该是那边的你传回的信息，是不是在西边？”

佐助闭上眼睛认真抓捕着从后经传来的异样，然后点点头。

“那应该就是这个原因了，音团队的大楼就在西边。”鼬抬头看了看挂在墙上的时钟，已经快五点了，“好了，我去做饭。你自己玩会儿。”

两人虽然出身名门望族，但因为一场事故，鼬13岁那年父母就双双去世了，所以他早早的过上了为弟弟洗衣做饭的生活，这样的日子已经持续了将近20年。

鼬炒菜炒到一半的时候突然感到背后有人抱着他。  
“佐助，别闹。别被油溅着。”

“哥哥，我真羡慕我自己。原来觉得自己见到的哥哥已经是最完美的了，现在才知道还有更完美的！最主要的是你明显比原来坦诚很多。我终于知道班上的好多女生为什么说她们是大叔控了。我也更想选现在的你。”

佐助感到鼬的后背在震动，是鼬在笑。

“我能变成现在这样也都是你的功劳。”鼬把最后一道菜装盘，放下手中的厨具转身面向佐助，点了点弟弟的额头，“你这样说那个我会吃醋的。”

佐助松开鼬的腰，走过去把菜端出厨房。  
“就是要让你吃醋！你这个闷葫芦！明明暗恋我那么久还拒绝我！等我回去一定要好好折磨折磨你！”

鼬给佐助加了一片香煎鲣鱼片。  
“你这样容易玩儿出事的，佐助。”

鼬很清楚自己十年前的意志力有多薄弱，不然也不会在佐助未成年时就…鼬隐隐的觉得他心中那点遗憾要成为永远的遗憾了。

“我不管，反正那都是你的错。哥哥，空调遥控器在哪？热死了。”

鼬听到佐助的话微微皱眉，嗅了嗅空气里的味道。空气中弥漫着丝丝甜腻的奶油味，对于嗜甜的鼬来说，这个味道让他心动极了。也正是因为心动，鼬的脑中瞬间拉起警报。

佐助发情期前期，信息素总是若有若无，但过一段时间之后一定会突然爆炸开来。即使这么多年过去了，他偶尔还是会被佐助的体质弄得措手不及。他这才反应过来，下午那块蛋糕的味道之所以比往日更香甜根本不是因为蛋糕本身，而是因为佐助那时就已经发情了！他闻到的是佐助的信息素！

他猛地站起，拽着佐助的手腕走进卧室。然后把卧室的门窗关好，窗帘也一并拉上，最后打开了卧室内的空调。果不其然，刚做完这些事佐助就窝在床上浑身冒汗。

“哥哥…我发情了…”  
佐助变得惊慌失措，他明明刚刚过发情期。

“别怕，你被孕期的信息素影响了。哥哥在，别怕。”

鼬开始一颗一颗的解开佐助的衣扣。他必须尽快临时标记佐助，不然已经禁欲三个月的他面对尚未被标记的未成年爱人，完全无法保证自己不会干出什么禽兽事。或者不如说，在佐助面前他的自制力自始至终就没好过！

佐助闻到了熟悉的白兰地味，比印象中的更加浓厚醇和。他一直不明白哥哥明明那么温柔，为什么信息素会是这种烈酒味。他寻着醉人的香气伸了伸手，鼬赶忙委下身让他抱住自己的脖子，释放出自己的信息素安抚起小omega。

鼬紧绷着神经探到弟弟身下，握住还在发育的阴茎上下撸动，又在龟头下的褶皱和铃口处不断搔刮。

“啊——！不行…别…哥哥…”  
鼬只稍稍使了些手段，佐助就开始哭叫。往日年轻的哥哥帮他度过发情期时都极尽温柔，哪里经受得起这样狂风暴雨般的快感？

鼬也没有办法，他只想尽快让佐助泄出然后注入自己的信息素。他怕自己真的会忍不住。鼬堵住佐助的嘴，现在佐助的任何声音对他来说都是致命的危险。

“唔…唔…”  
眼角被快感逼出泪水，佐助双手死死地揪住鼬颈后的衣领，下身无意识的跟着那只大手挺动。

还不够，鼬在心里想。他放过佐助的双唇，低下身含住稚嫩的阴茎大力吸吮起来，舌头不断往铃口的凹陷处戳刺。

“不…不要…啊——！受…嗯…受不了了…”  
佐助一边哭喊着一边攥着鼬长长的发尾。温热柔软的口腔一放一嘬，他觉得自己尾骨里的骨髓都要被鼬吸进去了。

佐助晕乎乎的想，这样的哥哥他竟然承受了八九年？他真的不会精尽人亡吗？

鼬的左手揉捏着佐助的臀瓣，右手玩弄起囊袋。酸胀感令佐助连呻吟都来不及吐出，甚至呼吸都有些困难。他觉得今天要被玩死在哥哥身下了，不然为什么眼前会一片花白什么都看不清楚？

鼬把佐助的阴茎吞的更深了些，喉咙不停咽动。狭窄湿润的腔道还有从未停止过的吸吮令佐助的快感一波高过一波，终于忍不住一个挺动把精液全部射进鼬的口中。鼬把佐助的精华全部咽下，又舔舐干净软下的阴茎，抬起身寻到佐助的后颈一口咬下去。

令人安心的alpha信息素被注入体内，再加上过于刺激的性事，佐助立刻昏睡了过去。

鼬凭着仅剩的理智打开抽屉，翻出喷雾剂把卧室喷了个遍。也不管喷雾剂有没有很好的中和掉房间里的味道就红着眼夺门而出。打开浴室中的喷头，鼬一边冲着凉水一边解决着生理需求，此时此刻他无比想念那个远在十年前的成熟伴侣。

说是禁欲了三个月，其实只是怕伤到胎儿不敢进入佐助的身体罢了。这三个月来，早已谙熟情事的佐助有千万种方法让鼬在他身体上释放。

天呐，佐助你快回来吧！

鼬绝望的换上浴袍，走到阳台上打开窗户吹了一整夜冷风。

 

次日一早，鼬就接到了大蛇丸的电话，让他带着佐助回实验室准备交换。

“佐助，醒醒。”  
“诶呀…再睡会儿，你不是帮我请假了嘛…”

佐助记得哥哥帮他向学校请了一周的假，而且发情期时哥哥从来不叫他起床的。今天的哥哥好烦！

“佐助，大蛇丸叫我们去实验室。”  
“大蛇丸？谁…啊！”

佐助猛得睁开眼。他这才想起来他穿越了！

 

“哥哥…我会想你的。”  
实验室内，佐助躺在培养罐里，对32岁的鼬念念不舍。

“不用想我，也许你回去之后就会发现这样的我就在你面前。”  
鼬带着笑意安慰着，他可不相信自己那个熟透的妖精面对21岁的他会什么都不说。

培养罐内的蓝光渐渐覆盖上少年的身体，再次消失时罐内的人身体有些抽长。那个人穿着一身蓝色的丝绸睡衣，脖子上缠着黑色的追踪器。

“佐助！”  
鼬看着培养罐里的人缓缓睁眼激动地叫了一声，他的omega终于回来了！

罐子打开出口，穿着睡衣的男人从里面坐起来打量着周围的环境，最后定睛在一个长发男人身上。  
“哥哥？我回来了？”

“嗯。”

一日不见，如隔三秋。

鼬紧紧地抱住他的omega，怀念地嗅起对方因怀孕而不自觉散发出的奶油味，甜腻的味道中掺杂着若有若无的醉人酒香。

“哈哈！哥哥…你完了！”  
佐助想起昨天自己对年轻的鼬说的那些话坏笑起来。

“什么？”  
鼬觉得背后有些冷。

佐助没有回答，挣脱出鼬的怀抱牵起手。  
“没什么，我们回家吧。”


	2. 16岁篇

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 已经与鼬结婚8年的孕期佐助通过时光机回到过去，对年轻的哥哥实施了一场小小的报复

宇智波鼬，22岁零45天，性别：Alpha，是国际上小有名气的科研团队[晓]的核心成员。直系亲属中只有一个弟弟：宇智波佐助，16岁零11个月，是一位出色的omega，就读于木叶高中。

2069年6月22日，周一，阳光明媚。

但本应去上班的鼬没有去，本应去上学的佐助也没有去，因为佐助进入了发情期。佐助的体质很磨人，情潮总会反反复复，常常以为过去了，但次日又会出现。所以鼬每逢弟弟发情期都会请一周假在家陪伴。  
今天是进入发情期的第四天早上，佐助下楼去拿冰箱里的番茄，鼬坐在自己卧室里的书桌前处理公务。

突然，鼬听到房门外有“咚咚咚”的急促脚步声，紧接着是干呕的声音从卫生间的方向传来。他已经帮佐助度过了两年多的发情期，从没见过佐助会在这个时期干呕。忧心令他赶紧冲向卫生间，想看看弟弟到底怎么了。

卫生间里哪有自己那个年少的弟弟，面前只有一个看上去二十六七岁的男人，扒着马桶不停地干呕。整个卫生间内还弥漫起一股香甜的奶油味，里面夹杂着若隐若现的葡萄酒香。

自两年半前佐助分化那天起，鼬就发现自己对弟弟的感情已经不止于亲情。于是他借着抑制剂有伤身体的说辞，一直哄骗佐助被他临时标记。也正因如此，他从没想过有朝一日佐助会有自己的alpha，准确的说是除他以外的alpha，甚至因为这个他还和佐助吵过一架。

11个月前，佐助在生日那天进入了发情期求他永久标记，意乱情迷样子让他不得不以为暗恋之人的甜言蜜语只是在单纯的请求一个alpha进入身体，气得他当场回绝。所以在那之后，他更是不肯放过任何一次能标记佐助的机会。

而现在…鼬闻到这个味道脑子轰的一下炸开了。他百分百确定，这个信息素就是他弟弟宇智波佐助的味道。但为什么佐助会变成一个成男男子？不，这不是最重要的。最重要的是这个味道，分明暗示着眼前的成年佐助已经被永久标记，而且正在孕期！

佐助左手抚着还未隆起的小腹，右手扒着马桶，听到背后的动静吃力的转过头，看见一个年轻的鼬站在他不远处。他又把头转回来，额头磕在马桶座上。果然刚才他翻过的日历没骗他，他竟然回到了十年前！

“你帮我拿杯水，我要漱口。”  
看着鼬呆愣的样子，佐助有些崩溃。他当初怎么会喜欢上这个闷葫芦！甚至还觉得是完美的？？？  
刚刚回到这里十分钟，佐助就已经开始想念自己的alpha了，尤其是那些细致入微的照顾。自他怀孕以来，没有哪次害喜像今天这样狼狈过！

鼬还处在惊怒的状态，但弟控的本能驱使着他接了一杯水递给佐助，甚至蹲下身子不停地顺着对方的后背。

其实鼬一直都很体贴，他只是没见过我这个样子。佐助因为鼬小小的动作，瞬间毫无骨气的原谅了对方刚才的呆愣。  
佐助觉得身体舒服了一些后站起身，发现他比现在的鼬要高一点，心中有些兴奋。他在身高一事耿耿于怀了很久。他洗了把脸走出卫生间，鼬就这样一言不发的跟着对方回到了自己的卧室。佐助只是觉得被鼬的信息素包围会让孕期的他心情更稳定一些，也好进行接下来的谈话。

他一边脱下身上的白大褂一边问鼬：  
“你没有什么想问的么？”  
然后扯下领带，把扣子解开至胸口，他觉得这样会让他的呼吸顺畅一些。  
“你…是佐助？”鼬迟疑地开口确认了一句。  
“童叟无欺。”佐助给了一个简练又肯定的回答。  
“那原本的佐助去哪里了？”

鼬毕竟是搞尖端科研的，而且最近长门在搞一个[轮回天生]的项目。他对时空穿梭这种领域多少有些接触，所以他大概能猜到自己那个16岁的弟弟应该是去了未来。但保险起见，他还是需要确认一下。

比起16岁的自己，我现在挺着个肚子不应该更被关心吗！佐助愤愤的想。孕期的omega就是这样，心思容易敏感多疑。佐助像是察觉到了这一点，稍稍收敛了些情绪。  
“回我那个时空了，10年后。”

“你…看上去已经有了自己的alpha。”  
鼬问出了心中最想问的那个问题。  
“显而易见。”又是一个简练的回答。  
“我认识么？”

冷静下来的鼬已经不像刚才那样生气。弟弟是否能拥有自己的alpha，作为哥哥无权管辖。只是他对佐助还没有告白这段暗恋就要结束了，这个事实让他一时难以平复心情。

佐助注意到鼬悲伤欲绝的表情心里乐开了花，他哥没闻出自己身上的烈酒味吗？于是佐助开始把注意力全部放在这位年轻的哥哥身上。  
“认识。啊，你应该想知道我那时的情况吧？过不了两年大蛇丸就要从晓跳槽了，自己单建了一个团队。我现在一直跟着他。”  
佐助觉得自己极其善解人意，还主动说出了近况安抚他哥的情绪。

大蛇丸的性别在晓团队里一直是个谜，所以佐助的alpha是他？所以才会一直跟他？早就看大蛇丸不顺眼了，现在鼬觉得大蛇丸更不顺眼了！  
“他…对你好吗？”  
比起谁是佐助的alpha，鼬更关心弟弟在未来生活的幸不幸福。这是一个弟控的自我修养！

佐助明白过来他哥真的没认出自己的alpha信息素，不禁玩心大起，然后轻飘飘的回了一句：  
“不错。”  
确实是不错，薪水待遇都不错。而且即使大蛇丸是他的顶头上司，但他才把着[音]团队实权的那个人。

鼬杵在房间里不知道该说些什么，最后还是佐助先开了口。  
“有睡衣吗？衬衫不舒服。”  
鼬看了看佐助的身量，已经比他大了一个号，家里肯定没有适合他的衣服了。  
“我带你出去买一身。”

 

两人走出商场时已经到了吃午饭的时间了，于是鼬带着佐助走进一家餐厅。服务生本该是beta比较多，但不知道为什么今天门前领客的服务生是一个年轻的女性omega。

“一个小包间。”鼬对服务生说。他又想起佐助在怀孕，于是嘱咐道，“先把包间里的空调关上。”  
“好的，两位先生请跟我来。”

Omega女孩带着鼬和佐助走在去包间的路上，她闻到那位略高的男性omega身上散发出怀孕的味道，里面掺杂着酒香。而长发alpha的信息素正是浓烈的白兰地味。想到长发男人刚才细致入微的嘱咐，同为omega的女孩对此有些羡慕。

“先生，您丈夫对您真体贴。”女孩看向身边的佐助。

佐助瞥了一眼稍稍靠前的鼬回答道：“他不是我的alpha。”  
哼！这个闷骚哥哥现在还没标记年轻时的他呢！

女孩和鼬听完佐助的话同时心下一沉。女孩觉得自己在客人面前说错话了，而鼬则是悲愤交加。

门应声而关，佐助贴着鼬坐在榻榻米上，还是离自己的alpha近些更舒服。

鼬却看不懂佐助的意思。有了自己的alpha还可以和其他A依旧靠这么近么？虽然这个A是与他从小到大一起生活的兄长。还是说十年后的自己与佐助依旧亲密无间？可是设身处地的想想，鼬觉得自己怎么也没办法平心静气的面对这种事实。能远远地看着佐助生活已经是极大的忍耐和最后的让步了。

“你…”  
能不能不要靠我这么近，会让我产生你喜欢我的错觉，鼬难过的想。  
“没想到大蛇丸竟然是个alpha。”  
最后鼬还是改了口。

“大蛇丸？”佐助有些惊诧，他哥什么奇葩脑回路？“大蛇丸是O啊。”  
“那你的alpha是谁？”不是大蛇丸？他还认识的A？难道是佐助的同学？

佐助倒是反应过来了。原来鼬误以为大蛇丸是他的伴侣，开什么玩笑！佐助顺手夹了一块拔丝红薯到鼬的碗里，刚做完这个动作他就后悔了。自己这手怎么就这么欠呢！宇智波佐助你能不能有点骨气！  
“认不认识跟哥哥有关系么？哥哥又不是我的alpha。”佐助干巴巴的来了一句。

“我是你哥！我当然关心你的伴侣是谁，是什么样的人，是什么身份，有没有对你好！”  
啪的一声，鼬把筷子拍在桌子上，眼睛都在喷火。佐助成为别人的伴侣已经让他肝肠寸断了，现在竟然还帮对方隐瞒身份？！

“宇智波鼬，你未免得寸进尺了些吧？我现在是成年人了！还有一个月就27了！出了什么问题我自己能承担。现在的你已经是过去式了，况且你又不喜欢我。我16岁生日时，你的拒绝我这辈子都忘不了。”

佐助冲着鼬冷笑一声。  
单身鼬当然是过去式，现在的鼬可是他丈夫！虽然他在这件事上已经原谅了他的丈夫，但并不代表他会忘记。现在面前摆着这么好的一个机会，他不趁机提点提点这个年轻的哥哥那就真的白来了！他可不想让自己再去医院里闹一次，也更不想把婚期延后！

“佐助，不是的。我其实…”  
鼬听到佐助的话焦急的辩解起来。他想告诉佐助他自始至终爱的都只有佐助一人！但辩解却被心上人不留情面地打断。

“其实什么？你不会是想告诉我你其实爱我吧？”  
鼬的告白被佐助的问话堵在喉咙中，咽不下去也吐不出来，难受的很。  
“哥哥，先吃饭吧。”佐助又变回温言温语。

看见鼬这幅样子他心里快笑疯了！一想到他都快30了还经常被那个长他五岁的爱人哄骗的团团转就很气，尤其是在床上！每次都说是最后一次，根本就不是！呸！宇智波鼬永远都是个大骗子！  
不过今日不同，今天是个好日子，他长鼬五岁。  
一顿饭下来，佐助吃的有滋有味，而鼬…味同爵蜡。

 

路上，佐助大发慈悲地回答了鼬刚刚的问题。  
“我丈夫是一个很优秀的人。他是一个知名跨国企业的高层，沉稳从容，不骄不躁。对我也很好，温柔体贴，可以说是百依百顺。最重要的是善解人意，知无不言，他从来不会向我隐瞒他的心事。总之是一个完美的人。”  
鼬在他心里本来就是完美的！从小到大皆是如此。提到鼬，吹就完事儿了！

不过这段话听到鼬的耳朵里却完全变了味儿。对方是跨国企业高管，而他只是一个小小的科研团队成员。对方的关怀细致入微，而他今早见到未来的弟弟都不能及时递上一杯水。对方坦诚以待，而他却用各种借口哄骗佐助被他临时标记。  
三点比起来，鼬发现自己和情敌的差距可谓云泥之别，备受打击。佐助总夸他是完美的，他还如井底之蛙般信以为真。然而待佐助见识了更广阔的天空，发现了更完美的人，与其结发的对象早已不是他了。  
鼬观察着心上人的神情。提及自己的丈夫，佐助的眼眸都变得秋波盈盈。也是，谁不喜欢优秀的人呢？

“你很爱他？”鼬苦涩地问了一句。  
“我可以为他做任何事情，也不许他受半点委屈。”佐助模糊的回答了一句，随即温柔的神色逐渐转冷，“但同样的，我的感情中不允许出现任何一颗砂砾。”

“他出轨？！”  
鼬以为佐助的最后半句话是这个意思。趁omega在孕期出轨的alpha实在是太多了！  
“出轨？”佐助被他哥逗得哈哈大笑，“没有，他不会出轨的。他爱我胜过爱他自己，胜过爱世间万物。”

“那你为什么这么说？”鼬很不解。  
“我们之间曾经有一些误会。”佐助诚实的回答。  
“什么误会？最后解释清楚了么？”鼬继续追问。  
“他原来跟你一模一样，不愿意对我表明心意。所以被我误解了，不过最后解释清楚了。换个话题，聊点别的。”  
佐助显然不想继续这个话题。

“那我呢？在十年后怎么样？”  
鼬听了佐助的话果然换了一个话题。不过想必过的不会很好，失去弟弟的他怎么可能过得称心如意？  
“过得挺好的。事业有成，晓发展的不错，算是走上人生巅峰迎娶白富帅吧。哦对，你娶了一个心爱的omega，马上就要有孩子了。”

佐助表示他已经不是原来那个在鼬面前就会慌张害羞的自己了，现在妖艳贱货的他可以夸起自己脸不红心不跳。再说，又没有夸大事实。  
晓本来就发展的很好，国际知名企业能不好吗？鼬又是晓的高层，当然是事业有成。虽然他与鼬的父母早亡，但毕竟出身名门望族，生活从来都是锦衣玉食。现在更是如此，他和鼬都是精英人士，他们只是不讲吃穿，但并不代表没钱。他对自己的相貌也很有自信，所以鼬就是迎娶了白富帅啊。最重要的一点是，他现在已经可以百分百确定他哥的心意里没掺杂一丁点乌七八糟的情感。自己又怀上了孩子，鼬确实拥有了一个心爱的omega，而且马上就要成为父亲了。

但鼬本人却不这么认为。  
“不可能！”  
语气都是斩钉截铁的。  
虽然未来无法预知，也可能因为很多变故导致他娶了一个不错的omega，但他认为一定出于责任或者有其他的隐情。因为他爱着的从始至终都会是佐助一人。无论是曾经，还是现在，或是将来，亦或是永远。

“你爱信不信。”  
谈话间两人已经回了家。佐助说完翻了个白眼，提着新睡衣走进鼬的卧室说是要午休。鼬张了张嘴，想告诉佐助应该回到自己的房间睡觉，但心中又升出一些私心，生生把话咽了回去。

 

下午，佐助在房间里睡觉，鼬开始细细捋起佐助今天跟他透露过的信息。

首先，他心中非常明确一点：22岁的宇智波鼬，是绝对不会对宇智波佐助放手的。  
基于这项指导方针，鼬首先注意到的是佐助说的16岁拒绝事件。佐助看上去对这件事耿耿于怀，也就是说佐助确实是喜欢过他的，不然不会是那种冷硬的态度，所以他在佐助的未来很可能充当的是前任的角色。

那么问题又来了。1，他与佐助为什么会分手。2，佐助什么时候被永久标记的。3，佐助是什么时候结婚的。4，自己…算了，自己的问题不重要。他对佐助提到的那个白富帅没有半点兴趣。

现在他与佐助还没有经历过那些，他还有机会，甚至可以改变历史！一定要弄清楚是因为什么分手的。只要不让佐助离开他，让他怎样都可以。以佐助的性格，永久标记很可能发生在结婚之前。那么他一定要赶在那人之前标记佐助，这样佐助就只能是他的了。虽然这将打破最完美的规划，他想在佐助成年后再进行永久标记的。但假如佐助走了，那就什么都没了！他…他会尽力用一个最盛大的婚礼作为补偿。

 

指针在鼬的胡思乱想中滴滴答答走过一圈又一圈，等鼬再抬头已经是下午六点了。  
他竟然忘记给佐助做饭！而且佐助现在还有着身孕！  
鼬慌慌张张的从沙发上站起来，刚起身就听到自己卧室里传来玻璃破碎的声音。

佐助看着被自己不小心碰碎的玻璃杯，摸着脖子心道不好。他睡着睡着就感到浑身发热，本以为是胎儿的缘故，但仔细嗅了嗅发现鼬的房间里有原本那个自己的味道。分化后他与鼬从来不同睡，除非是那个特殊的时期…

“佐助！你怎么了！”鼬破门而入。  
“我是不是最近在发情期？我是说是十年前的我。”

鼬点点头，不知道为什么佐助会这么问，他现在只关心佐助的身体。难道佐助现在这样和原本留在屋里的信息素有关？

确实如此。孕期omega本身平日里信息素的含量就偏高，尤其是在晚间。再加上同一个体的信息素会互相影响，佐助被自己发情期的信息素诱导发情了。

佐助扯下脖子上的追踪器，侧着脑袋露出后颈，急喘着对鼬说：  
“快，临时标记我。”

“可是…”鼬有些犹豫。  
他不是佐助的alpha，自己的信息素进入对方身体不会伤到胎儿吗？虽然他确实很想标记佐助，无论是临时还是永久。

“别可是了！我知道你在想什么。我是孕期omega，你是单身alpha。到底是你懂还是我懂？快标记我啊！还是你想伤了孩子？或者再失去我一次？！”

失去佐助…失去佐助…失去佐助…  
鼬被佐助的话激的满脑子都是这四个字，也顾不上其他，直接摁住心上人的肩膀朝后颈咬了下去。来自胎儿父亲的信息素让佐助松了口气，浑身无力的跌到柔软的大床上，就像一个瘾君子终于吸食到了自己渴望的粉末。

“佐助…你还好吗？要不要吃点什么？”鼬满眼焦急。  
佐助摇摇头，示意他还好。然后又把追踪器戴回脖子上。  
“西红柿面，做成红汤的。”  
“好。”

鼬把佐助扶正又帮他盖上被子，捡起地上的玻璃碎片才离开卧室。  
佐助看着鼬离开的背影勾起嘴角，他的alpha一直都深爱着他。那么…也许他的愿望可以实现了。

他一直有一个愿望，就是让鼬更早的标记他，更早的把话谈开，更早的结婚。他与鼬领证前闹了些误会，婚期也因此被推延，那是他迄今的遗憾。所以他和鼬也从来不过结婚纪念日，只把被永久标记的那天当做最重要的日子。  
不过现在他回到了10年前，那么他还有机会圆梦。只不过哥哥想把他留到18岁的愿望要永远落空了。佐助捂着被子偷笑。

“笑什么呢？”  
鼬端着碗筷进来时看到的就是这副景象：佐助把头闷在被子里，被子还一颤一颤的。他有一种不好的预感，因为每次佐助肚子里憋坏水儿的时候就会这样。

“哦，没什么。”佐助努力的克制住自己的笑容，“你喂我。”  
“这么大人了还没个正形。”鼬无奈地坐到床边，从碗中挑起几根面条，“净会跟我撒娇。”

佐助嗦了口面条咂摸咂摸嘴，心想真好吃。没一会儿，他就吃完了一大碗汤面。  
“还吃吗？”鼬问道。  
佐助摇摇头回答道：“饱了。”  
他换了个姿势慵懒地窝在床头，成熟的孕期omega散发出别样的风情，看的鼬既垂涎欲滴，又黯然伤神。

佐助拍了拍身边的位置。“哥哥，来。”  
鼬绕到床的另一侧翻身坐了过去。两人靠在床头，空气中弥漫出一丝暧昧的气氛。

“佐助，我们谈谈吧。”  
鼬心想，他这样算是第三者么？  
“好啊，谈什么？”  
佐助又往下窝了窝，右手屈起垫在脑袋下面，侧卧在床上抬头看向鼬。

“你…什么时候结的婚？”鼬先问了三个问题中最不重要的那个。  
“19岁，离20还差不到半年，春天结的婚，夏天办的婚礼。”  
鼬没想到佐助结婚这么早，那岂不是还有不到三年佐助就要离开他了？

“那怎么这么晚才要孩子？”  
鼬又觉得他这个问题有些蠢。假如他是佐助的丈夫，他也不忍心让佐助要孩子，多受罪啊。  
“嗯…要先各自忙事业嘛。而且他说一想到我肚子里的小混蛋要分走他一半关爱，还要让我受苦受累就气得牙痒痒。”  
佐助说起最后一句话，眼睛都弯成了月牙。

“佐助…我们…是不是曾经在一起过？”  
看到佐助的样子，鼬终于干涩的问出他最想问的问题。佐助看到鼬的表情，心中大呼爽快。  
“对呀。”  
鼬见佐助笑眯眯地看着他，心想怎么对方一点难过的表情都没有？真的对这段感情彻底释怀了吗？可是午饭时的表现好像不是这样的啊？

然而佐助的下一句话让鼬无暇顾及这几个问题。  
“而且还把我永久标记了。哥、哥。”  
佐助一字一顿的吐出最后两个音节。

！  
鼬脑中冒出一个巨大的感叹号。  
“还是在我17岁的时候。”佐助又轻飘飘的来了一句。  
！！！  
鼬脑中的感叹号瞬间从一个裂成了三个。  
那岂不是还有一个月？他连佐助成年都没忍到？不对，这不是重点，重点是他竟然不顾佐助安危？

“那时候…你认识你现在的丈夫了吗？”  
难道他是因为受到了情敌的刺激才干了这么混账的事？  
鼬完全没想过其实他只是禁不住佐助送给他的“生日礼物”。

“嗯！认识啊，已经认识好久了。”  
听到佐助的回答，鼬心中升起一丝希望。所以佐助是在他与情敌里先选择了他？那一定是自己做错了什么才让佐助离开他的。不行，他一定要痛改前非！改变历史！

“你为什么会跟我分手？”  
鼬屏住呼吸，紧紧的盯住佐助，等待着可以改变他命运的答案。

佐助听到鼬的问题笑容冷淡下来，那件事确实让他们差点分手。他不趁现在教育教育他哥，他就不姓宇智波！  
“我去了躺医院，消除标记。也没说分手，反正最后不了了之了。”  
其实完整的话是：我去了趟医院打算消除标记，但还没消除就被你拉出医院。当然不可能说分手，因为你在那天终于解释明白了一切。但我得到答案的代价是被你拖回家日了三天三夜还被迫提前进入发情期！婚期也被迫推延！靠！宇智波鼬你就是个闷骚老淫魔！

鼬听到佐助的回答，腾的一下坐直身子。  
“为什么会消除标记！我…我是不是做错了什么？佐助，对不起。我…你能不能告诉我？其实我一直…”  
“‘其实我一直深爱着你，也只会爱你一个人’你想说的是这句么？”佐助说的这句话是他的大鼬当时说的原话，“哥哥，我中午说过的吧。我的感情中不允许出现任何一颗砂砾。”

鼬感到他被佐助环住了腰。他不知道他现在这样到底算什么。兄长？前男友？还是依旧爱着前男友的第三者？  
“其实我们本来第二天就要去领结婚证了…”鼬的身体僵了一下，然后听到佐助的声音变得哽咽，“日期我…我都记得…就是明天，6月23号。但我无意中听到鬼鲛问你是不是真的要结婚了，你说只要我开心你无所谓。我以为一直以来你只是在迁就弟弟或者出于负责感，毕竟你从前拒绝过我但也标记了我。所以我才会想消除标记。”

“佐助，我那时拒绝你是因为…”鼬焦急的想要辩解却再一次被打断。  
“你不用说给我听，我也不用再听了。”

确实没必要再听了，他的鼬已经为此事解释道歉过无数次了。佐助擦干眼泪，心中吐槽起孕期omega就是容易动情。  
“哥哥，你知道吗…那天没能领我们的结婚证一直是我的一个遗憾。”  
这倒是句实话。  
“其实我在这个世界上一直深爱的人也只有你一个，直到现在，直到十年后。”  
这也是句实话。

哎！过去的我啊，我只能帮你到这儿了！  
不等鼬反应，佐助直接说道：“我要睡了，孕期需要休息！哥哥晚安！”

鼬听到[孕期]二字也不敢再说话了，只能自己一个人胡思乱想。  
所以他在11个月前到底干了什么？就因为自己的那点感情洁癖和忧患意识，就毁了他与佐助一生的幸福？佐助还嫁给一个他不爱的alpha？  
不，最可怕的是佐助消除了标记。他是搞科研的,这种事情再清楚不过了，曾经有体弱的omega因为消除标记导致直接死亡。

他都对佐助做了些什么啊！  
鼬现在坐在床上恨不得把自己给砍了。  
总之最后佐助一夜安眠，鼬彻夜无眠。

 

6月23日，佐助一觉睡到日上三竿。而鼬还呆坐在床上，只不过换了个姿势，可能是因为腿麻。

佐助慵懒的转了个身抱住枕边人的腰，迷迷糊糊的说：“哥哥…你昨天晚上怎么这么老实，竟然没要…”  
往日鼬一定会回答：“佐助，我怕伤了你跟孩子。”  
而今天的鼬说：“你说什么？”  
不同寻常的答案让佐助一机灵，猛地睁眼，然后拍了一下脑门。他怎么给忘了，他昨天穿越了。

“佐助，你刚才说什么？什么没要？”鼬又追问了一句。  
经过一夜的思考，他已经决定改掉他的臭毛病。以后对佐助一定知无不言，就像佐助未来的那个丈夫一样。但前提是，他需要先知道佐助在说什么。

“没什么，把窗帘拉开吧。”

毫无察觉自己已经从弟控进化成弟奴的鼬依言下床去拉窗帘。他刚掀开一个角就有一束蓝色的强光射入，并以诡异的角度充斥起整个房间。鼬不禁用手臂挡住眼睛，窗帘角也掉了回去，但房间里的蓝光依旧没有消失。然后他听到背后传来佐助的嘟囔声：  
“哎呀，怎么这么突然！”

鼬刚想问什么这么突然，背后的佐助就开始冲他大喊：  
“宇智波鼬！你不想失去我就在今天永久标记我！你记住！我自始至终都只深爱过你一个人…”  
声音逐渐变小，佐助在这句话之后又说了什么鼬已经听不清了。他转身想看看发生了什么，可是房间里全是蓝光。

 

强光渐弱，鼬放下手臂，惊喜的看到床上躺着的不再是十年后的“前男友”，而是他已经准备要确定关系的未婚夫。

“佐助！”  
鼬爬到床上紧紧抱住一日未见的弟弟。

“哥哥！”  
佐助见到自己熟悉的哥哥也很开心，应声环上对方的脖子。

“你在那边还好吗？”鼬关切的问道。  
“嗯，我很好。”

佐助想起昨晚32岁的鼬对他做的事心中很是羞涩。  
鼬看到佐助的表情，心里咯噔一下。难道佐助见到了他未来的丈夫？

“有没有见到什么人？”鼬问道。

佐助看了一眼鼬，又把视线转向别处，微微勾起嘴角。  
“我…我见到了我未来的丈夫。”

鼬的情绪开始变得不稳定，脑子里又是那四个字[失去佐助]。

感受到鼬的信息素的波动，佐助突然想起他在那边说的话：我回去一定要好好折磨折磨你！  
佐助再次看向鼬，梗梗着脖子说：  
“对！他还帮我临时标记了！”

鼬嗅了嗅佐助的脖颈，眼睛开始发红。果然弥漫着与他信息素稍有不同的酒香，但比他的更香厚醇和！  
——宇智波鼬！你不想失去我就在今天永久标记我！你记住！我自始至终都只深爱过你一个人…

大佐助临走前的话让鼬终于吐露出藏在心底多年的感情：  
“佐助，我爱你，我只爱你一个人。我之前拒绝你是误会了你，我怕你只把我当做一个普通的alpha，我怕你会因为我受到伤害。不过没关系，现在你把我当成一个普通的alpha也没关系，我一定会保护好你。佐助，对不起，真的对不起！我们真的不能在一起了么？你只见了他一天，但我们已经朝夕相处了十多年！”

鼬听到佐助刚刚那句话开始心里发慌。佐助这个时候不是在他与情敌之间先选了他吗！佐助不是说他爱过的人只有他吗！怎么现在看起来要选情敌了？不可以，不可以选那个人！他要标记佐助，永久标记佐助…  
鼬释放出信息素，俯下身舔舐起佐助的后颈，他想把那个人的味道全部去除掉。

佐助被鼬一连串的道歉与告白搞得脑子发懵，而且他的爱人还正在不断舔他的腺体！空气中的alpha信息素越来越浓，他觉得自己的后穴开始变得粘腻起来。  
“哥哥！”  
佐助回过神后欣喜极了，他的丈夫果然没骗他。他想要的那个坦诚的鼬就在他面前。

“佐助…你是已经喜欢上他了么？你未来的丈夫…”  
鼬听到佐助激动地声音以为是在拒绝他，完全没注意佐助的手臂从来没有松开过他的脖子。

“对…对呀，他那么完美，谁都会喜欢他的吧…”  
——你这样说那个我会吃醋的。  
佐助觉得有些奇怪，真的会有人吃自己的醋吗？鼬应该已经从未来的自己那里知道他就是自己的丈夫了吧？

“假如我像他一样完美，你能不能再爱我一次，能不能再给我一次机会？对不起，佐助，对不起…那天的事，对不起…”

佐助觉得双臂下的肩膀在颤抖，后颈也被灼烫的液体打湿。  
鼬哭了？  
佐助变的慌张起来。除去得知父母去世消息的那天，佐助从来没见鼬哭过。他丈夫就是个大骗子！鼬哪里是吃醋，明明都要伤心的背过气去了！

“哥哥…”佐助扯掉了鼬的发绳，“我现在神志很清醒。我再问你一次，你要不要永久标记我？”  
鼬没有回答，只是双唇贴着佐助的后颈说：“我爱你。”

鼬顺着佐助的咽喉亲吻至锁骨，又顺着锁骨亲吻至小腹。双手跟随着双唇一一解开爱人的衣扣，最后拉开裤链扒下内裤，把佐助的阴茎吞入口中。

佐助脑中嗡的一声，昨天的鼬与今天的鼬渐渐在他身下重合。他隐隐的明白过来，哥哥在性事上变化都是因为他。  
浓郁的奶油味在卧室中爆炸开，佐助啜泣起来：  
“哥哥…别…”

“不舒服么？”  
鼬只是想让佐助快活一些，没想到却把佐助弄哭了。他笃定从容了二十多年，头一次这样茫然，为达不到某个目标而感到心焦。

“也不是…就是有些受不住…”想起昨天的那场性事，佐助到现在都觉得头皮发麻，尾骨发酸，“哥哥，他…是很完美，但离我太遥远了。而且…咳咳…有些事上也不一定适合我。我还是最爱你！我可以陪你一起成长，你在我心里永远是最完美的！”

鼬以为佐助还愿意让他标记已经是莫大的恩赐，没想到还能说出这样的话。他俯下身，吻上带着甜腻味道的双唇。手不着痕迹的除去两人的衣物。

“哥哥，我在那边见到你了。”佐助试探了一句。  
鼬刚才的反应太奇怪了，他真的不知道那个丈夫就是他自己么？

“是么？”  
鼬无论是之前还是现在都没有关心过十年后的自己，比起这个，他更关心自己omega的身体。鼬手法娴熟的在乳头上揉捏拨弄，牙齿狠狠地咬住另一边的乳根。两颗乳头不一会儿就变得红肿挺立起来。

“啊——！”  
不对啊，鼬在性事上不是一直很温柔吗？怎么现在变成了这样？是不是他做错了什么让年轻的鼬也变成了老淫魔！  
“嗯…你娶了个…白富帅…你不想知道是…啊——！”

正在佐助不遗余力的自夸时，鼬大力揉捏了一下爱人的臀瓣，甬道中的淫水顺着穴口汩汩流出。  
“不想。”

佐助把脚贴上鼬的阴茎，一边上下揉动，一边说道：  
“我也是白富帅。”

“那倒是。我只想娶你。”  
鼬拿开那只作怪的脚，顺着脚腕亲到腿根，留下一串紫红色的印记。  
“所以以后别再提什么你丈夫，我才是你的未婚夫。”  
说着，鼬用力拍了一下佐助的屁股，手上沾到了从后穴流出的淫水。

“轻点儿…疼…”

鼬低头看了看，臀瓣上红了一片，但阴茎却挺得更硬了。他握住佐助的下身，用食指滑过铃口，挑起一缕淫液。  
“这就是你说的疼？”

铃口的刺激令身后一股潮涌，佐助大口大口的喘着气说不出话。后穴不断缩放，传来咕叽咕叽的水声，他又被迫发情了。  
“哥哥…快点…标记我…”

鼬看着佐助这幅样子，觉得自己今天要不永久标记了佐助他就真的不是个alpha了。鼬握着阴茎抵住穴口，然后狠狠地全根没入湿滑的甬道。

“嗯…哥哥…”  
佐助配合的抬起双腿勾住鼬的腰，款款挺动起臀部。

“你们昨天做到哪步了？”  
鼬轻车熟路的摸到佐助外腔肉壁上的敏感点，一挺一挺的撞击蹂躏起来。

“哥哥…嗯…好舒服…”  
“净会享受，快说！”  
鼬狠狠捅上去研磨了一圈。

“啊…别…我说我说…嗯…他只帮我…我口交…”  
“什么？！”  
鼬以为佐助说的临时标记只是对方帮他咬了腺体，没想到竟然做了这么多。气愤之余，鼬握着佐助的腰大力干操起来。

“不要…哥哥…啊…我错了…嗯…你别生气…”  
鼬这个样子确实是生气了。每次发情期时惹了鼬生气，鼬都会一改往昔的温柔，不过也挺爽的。

“你说你爱我还求我永久标记你，却让外人帮你临时标记？你不是说你昨天见到我了吗？怎么没让我帮你？”  
鼬抽送的越来越快，肉体的撞击声和交合的水渍声混着两种香气充满整个卧室。

佐助像躺在巨浪中的竹筏上一样在鼬身下颠簸。  
“你在说…说什么…嗯…就是…你…啊…我…嗯…的丈夫…”

破碎的句子从佐助湿红的双唇中吐出，鼬这才捋明白来龙去脉。  
好啊，这一大一小联合起来欺瞒他？  
大佐助在另一边的床上表示：我没有…我说的都是实话…是你宇智波鼬遇见我就从没动过你那天才脑子！

既然佐助一直以来都是他鼬的omega，那就更不用留情了，而且这辈子佐助都别想洗掉他的标记！鼬带着怒意直接找到生殖腔，狠狠的冲撞起腔口的两瓣软肉想要撬门而入。

腔口处的侵犯令佐助腰侧发酸，心中因体内最脆弱的地方被攻击而产生本能的恐惧。  
——你这样容易玩儿出事的，佐助。  
鼬昨日的话犹言在耳，佐助明白是什么意思，但没想到会这么可怕。

“哥哥…嗯…哥哥…”  
佐助一声声的叫着鼬，眼泪扑簌簌的流下浸湿了枕头。

鼬俯下身把佐助紧紧地箍在怀里，细密的吻去爱人的泪水，身下却仍旧是不遗余力的挺动。两片软肉越撞越软，渐渐放开了一个狭小的口子。鼬拦腰抱起佐助，把对方脑袋摁在自己怀里，不断亲吻着弟弟的鬓发。垂直的体位让最后一下冲撞终于攻破了狭小的软肉，嵌入omega体内最神秘的生殖腔。

最后一道防线被突破让佐助死死的勒住鼬的脖颈哭叫起来。酥软噬骨，酸麻吸髓，热潮铺天盖地地席卷了未被标记的年轻omega，大股大股的淫水从腔内喷涌而出打湿床单。下身的阴茎也射出白浊，粘在鼬的小腹上。

腔内的温度比想象中的还要高，嫩肉也比外腔的肉壁还要柔软紧致。鼬瞬间就迷失在这个小小的肉室中，不断顶弄起这片空间的边壁。过大的刺激让佐助的脑袋拉拢下来，软软地靠在鼬的肩膀上失去神志，被迫一上一下颠簸着。

鼬又把任人摆弄的佐助放回床上抽插的越来越快，终于随着最后一个深入膨胀成结撑开小小的子宫，迎来长达半小时的射精。

此时的佐助已经发不出任何声音，失神的眼眸与微张的红唇中不断流出透明的液体，小腹与大腿无意识的抽搐起来。大量的精液令佐助的肚子微微隆起，像怀了身孕。

鼬咬破爱人的后颈注入信息素，烈酒味霸道的缠住甜腻的奶油香。他闭上眼睛感受着自己的信息素侵入支配起他梦寐以求的omega，这才想起一条生理常识：  
人的信息素随着年龄的增长，会有少许变化，只是香型永远不变。大小佐助身上带着的葡萄酒香分明是他的白兰地味，他怎么这么傻，现在才想明白。

阴茎结慢慢消去，等鼬退出来时佐助已经晕厥，只剩游丝微喘。昨日一夜无眠的鼬吻了吻爱人的额头，两人共眠枕榻。

 

大小佐助最后确实是玩儿出事了。

2079年6月23日，总裁鼬抱着刚从实验室回家就被他弄得香汗淋漓而沉睡过去的精英佐眨了眨眼，他觉得他好像突然忘记了什么事。  
鼬把床头的手机摸到手中，点开纪念日app查看起密密麻麻的日期。好像没有什么忘记的，鼬暗暗的想，他上个月就已经订好了今晚的行程。

现在已经没有人能告诉鼬，从他脑海中悄无声息消失的是那个令他印象深刻的标记消除事件。

App中的列表最上方置顶了两个更为特殊的日期。  
第二个是佐助的出生日期：2052年7月23日。  
而第一个是则佐助正式成为他的omega的日子：2069年6月23日。两年后他们在同一个日期领取了结婚证，那时佐助还未满十九周岁。又过了几个月，他们在爱琴海举行了一场盛大的婚礼。

佐助16岁零11个月时就被他永久标记了，鼬直到现在都为此心中有愧。不过今天是他们的十周年纪念日，他应该感到高兴，不是吗？


End file.
